The Future
by Twiz
Summary: This is a oneshot, but I'm thinking about making a fanfiction so that you could get the background history on Ren and Rena.  But short:   Rena is Ren's Maid.   Yoh has travel to the future!   Ren x OC


**This is a oneshot, but I'm thinking about making a fanfiction so that you could get the background history on Ren and Rena.**

**But short: **

**Rena is Ren's Maid. **

**Yoh has travel to the future! **

**I don't own Shaman King! Or the song "Love is War" with Kagamine Ren!**

A small voice filled my ears, it was high tuned but beautiful.

"_Wait for my rebirth, my love, I will return,_"

"Who is singing?" I looked at the other me.

"Let's go find him…" the other me suddenly looked sad.

"It's a boy?" my mouth went wide

"Haha, yes indeed it's a boy"

"It sounds very feminine…"

The other I gave a small laugh.

"It's not his fault, blame his father" `I´ gave a small giggle.

A small boy with red brown hair sat on the edge. He had the same orange headphones on as me. There he sat, singing.

"Who are the father?"

"You really can't guess by his look?"

"No"

"wait till he open his eyes,"

I starred at the small boy. He looked like he was about 5-6 years old.

Then he opened his eyes.

A pair of amber eyes looked out at the garden.

My mouth dropped again.

"That can't be?"

"Yes it is… the boy you are looking at right now is Tao Zen, son of Tao Ren,"

"He found someone?"

"Yes" the `me´ looked sad yet again

"Where's his father?"

"Probably at the graveyard…"

"Why?"

"To see his wife…"

The air around me got cold.

"Who died?"

He gave me a sad smile, "How's his and Rena's relationship going in your time?"

"He still sees her as a serpent, and she… well, Wait… HE?"

"Yes, they got married, she told him she loved him and he returned her feelings, no idea why.. They later got that young man and just before she died they got twins…"

"How did she-"

"Die? Let I tell you this, it wasn't us who is defeated Hao, it was a very furious Ren…"

"Hao killed her?"

"Actually he aimed for Ren, but you know her, she placed herself in front of him, and she got burned and eaten in front of our very eyes… I've never seen him so angry… and sad"

I looked at my future self, his expression was far from the me now, it was sad but yet it looked like a normal expression for `me´.

"Why is he singing?" the beautiful tunes tickled my ear.

"A memento from his mother, she wrote the songs and she was a great singer too,"

"_Ah, the world is slowly falling apart, _

_But even so, my love for you will still shine. _

_Please understand, I'm letting go of that, _

_But how do I make you see this secret code of mine?_

_I'm a fool_

_But I will- _

_Protect you 'til I am sore_

_Because this is an war!" _

"Hey didn't I tell you to stop singing?"

A tall male, with long dark purple hair came from the woods. His hair was set up so it had 3 spikes. He was very slender and tall, he was wearing a black suit with a yellow tie.

"Ren?" I looked at the future me.

"Yes that is the future Ren,"

"Why is he telling his son to stop singing? It's beautiful,"

"He can't bear to hear her song, Zen sound just like his mother, and it's her song,"

The boy stopped his singing, and looked furiously at his father.

"Why is it that I can't sing mothers song?"

*slap*

A red hand could be seen on the small boy's cheek, and the boy starred at his back with hatred in his eyes. Then small footsteps sounded and a boy and a girl around 3 years old, appeared in the doorway side by side.

They both had purple hair, the girl had green eyes but the boy had one amber eye and one green eye.

"Father!" they both shouted

Ren looked at the two kids and smiled a kind yet sad smile.

"Samuel, Ai had a good day?"

It was the Samuel who answered with the biggest grin across his face.

"Yeah daddy! Ai and I played in the house just as you told us too, and the Onii-san sang mothers song for us!"

"Yes I could hear that, but you know that daddy don't like it when Zen sings that song, it makes daddy sad"

Ai ran to her father's leg and hugged it tight.

Ren took the twins up in his arms, and looked coldly back at Zen.

"I don't expect you to sing ever again"

"No father" the small boy said and followed his dad into the house.

"He is just like his own dad to Zen" I said

"Yes, 'we' tried to talk to him, but he refused it"

Suddenly Ren reappeared from the house, looking directly to the place where we were hiding.

"We better get you back to your own time"

The a cold voice answered

"So who did you bring here Yo…"

Ren looked shocked at the younger Yoh.

"How did you bring yourself here?" his voice was nearly a whisper.

The older me replied

"The great spirit"

"you couldn't possible bring her…"

"You can't bring the death back…"

"BUT YOU CAN BRING YOURSELF TO THE FUTURE? THERE IS TWO OF YOU! GODDAMNIT! YOU ARE SHOWING YOURSELF THE FUTURE! THEN WHY!"

He fell on his knees crying, I looked shocked at the older Ren. I never thought I would see Ren cry.

"I know it's hard to accept, but she is gone my friend, she is.."

"DON'T SAY IT! There is not one day I don't blame myself, not one… it was me who should have died that day! Not her! ME!"

He was in deep despair.

Then I saw the three heads popped out off the house.

"Now Yoh, it's time for you to go back to your own time, Ren I will take care of your kids for a while"

Ren didn't answer, he just sat on he's knees, crying.

I could feel my body being pulled away.

"Why have you shown me this?" I asked myself

"There is only one thing I wish for, to make this future different, all I ask you to, is to make this different, I don't care how, just make sure Ren don't end up like this"

The last thing I saw was a Tear that fell from "my" cheek.

**The song Zen is singing is "Love is war" with Kagamine Ren! Zen voice is like Kagamine Ren's **

**( I Don't own Vocaloid!) **

**Now! What do you think? **

**Please Review! ^^ **


End file.
